ScrumbleShip Wiki
Welcome! This is a wiki all about ScrumbleShip, which will be an indie, open-world, blockbuilder space sim when complete. What is ScrumbleShip? ScrumbleShip is the most accurate space combat simulation devised to date. Gather resources, construct anything from a shuttle to a capital ship out of individual blocks, then pilot it with AI or real-human help against other players. *Want to build a hulking behemoth with a three-meter thick titanium hull? You can do that. *How about a carrier with dozens of fighters? Sure, that too. *A ship made of butter that melts as soon as you turn the engines on? Of course! Each paid license of ScrumbleShip will come with access to the source code under a proprietary license, for those interested. This will allow developers to easily construct mods, and help cut down on the bugs experienced by other games. Developers will retain all rights to code they produce. The current pre-alpha release is a basic block-building type of game - construct the ship of your dreams out of meter-sized blocks. Flight and combat simulations code (some pre-existing) will be added in the alpha release. The final release will be an open-world blockbuilder space sim. Free demo releases are available at the ScrumbleShip website or the indieDB page , and alphafunding is available - buying the game grants access to bleeding edge releases with new features as they develop. Characters Characters are the sentient beings that populate ScrumbleShip. Thus far, there are two types of characters planned: Clone Player Character Ship Components ScrumbleShip will have a wide array of components, ranging from simple blocks of material to complex ship systems such as lasers, fusion reactors, and warp drives. Most of these components can be made from different materials that have been mined and refined from asteroids (or salvaged from other ships). This custom materials system allows for hulls, chairs, computers, or whatever else - made out of anything from butter to diamond. Many components will require power, fuel, and sometimes other resources to function. These requirements can be met by energy production and storage components connected to power-consuming components by wires, or fuel tanks connected to fuel-consuming components by a pipe. Most complex components will cease to function when lightly to moderately damaged (several voxels destroyed), though simpler mechanical components, such as an oxygenator, may maintain some impaired function when damaged. Atmosphere/Life Support Amenities Building Materials Cooling Energy Production Energy Storage Material Fabrication Material Storage Networks Organics Portals Propulsion Sensors Terminals Weapons Space Stations Players who run their own ScrumbleShip server will be able to run large space stations which differ from other player-made stations in several ways. These large space stations can store players' ships on the server over an extended period, halting all upkeep and login requirements (as any ship abandoned in open space by a player for several days will become derelict and capturable). Space station owners can install very large factories, which are too sensitive to G forces to be practical on mobile vessels. Such large factories allow printing of large, complex, and resource-intensive ship components such as jump drives and fusion reactors. Space stations will also feature a jump engine that can be run in "gateway" mode, allowing other ships to travel to other servers. Controls 'Movement' *W Forward *A Left *S Backward *D Right *Z Down *X Up *Hold Shift Move faster (Combine with any movement key) *Space Stop 'Other' *E Use Object *F Toggle Flashlight *F5 Dim Flashlight *F6 Brighten Flashlight *F7 Freshen Ship (Bleeding edge) *F8 Age Ship (Bleeding edge) *F11 Fullscreen (Linux only) *F1 Help *Esc Menu 'Mouse - Orange Crosshair' *Left Mouse Place Block *Right Mouse Remove Block *Scroll Wheel Switch Crosshair 'Mouse - Red Crosshair' *Left Mouse Small explosion *Right Mouse Strong laser *Scroll Wheel Switch Crosshair Bleeding Edge Executable Releases Bleeding edge executables are frequently broken, frequently updated executables with all the newest, untested stuff in them, and are equivalent to other software project's "nightlies". To use them, unzip them, then drag the files into the current release of ScrumbleShip - Each bleeding edge is built against the current version of ScrumbleShip on the "get" page. They are currently available as a perk for ScrumbleShip "Deluxe" owners. They are currently limited to Win32 and Lin64 executables due to technical limitations of Dirkson's machine. Each release comes with the full source code, however, so you can build executables for any machine you need. Latest activity Category:Browse